


fairest

by joanofarcstan



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Other, idk - Freeform, like really squint, maybe some references to explicit stuff if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanofarcstan/pseuds/joanofarcstan
Summary: i wrote this in approximately ten seconds at 11pm
Relationships: none really - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	fairest

sweet, sweet findárato  
fairest of the fair  
who wept beneath your hands  
crying i love  
i love  
i love  
even as you brought him to the brink  
again and again.

and how could he not—  
he who was made to love?

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? love it? hate it? tell me in the comments! thank u for reading!


End file.
